


世界上最后一个巫师

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: “你是说，”隔了一会儿，他开口道，“世界上已经没有巫师了。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 6





	世界上最后一个巫师

格林德沃梦到他在下坠。

他蓦地睁开眼睛。到处都是黑暗，连微风也没有。他感觉到冷。

［我在哪里？］

他想。或者至少他以为他在想。

［您好，先生。您醒了吗？］

突兀的声音浮现，从四面八方呼啸而来。他分辨不出声源的方向，这声音像穿过颅骨的屏障，直接在他脑子里炸裂。格林德沃尖叫起来。

［先生，先生，您还好吗？您感觉哪里不舒服？］

［我在哪儿？你是谁？为什么周围这么黑？］

［黑？哦，天哪，您稍等。］

［回答我的问题！你是谁？！说话！！］

声音消失了两个小时。或者两个世纪。他无法分辨时间，但那感觉就像永远。他向前摸索，试图找到这空间的边界，但两千年过去了，他什么都没有碰到。他似乎寸步未行，不停地原地踏步。他感到他像是被困在黑暗里。

［先生？现在看看您的周围。］

［还是一样黑。］

他想说。但遥远的尽头亮起一星微光。［它一直在那里吗？］格林德沃深吸了口气。空气也是冰凉的，像那颗遥远的星光。接着两颗星光亮起，繁星像道路两边排列整齐的街灯，从最初的光芒次第点亮，愈来愈快。好像有人拉下电闸，黑暗潮水般退去，世界登时亮堂起来。

他身处一片炫白中。

白光像黑暗一样，包裹着天空，大地，周围的一切。他也是白色的。

格林德沃低下头，看到白色的皮靴在白光中渐渐清晰起来，接着是白色的棉袜，白色的休闲裤，白色的贴身长T恤。他看到自己的双手，也从刺目的白光中逐渐显出轮廓和光泽。

“这是哪里？”

他被嘶哑的声音吓了一跳。喉咙里仿佛滚动着一只蜷缩的青蛙，又像塞满了蝌蚪卵。他咳嗽起来，似乎半个世纪没有说过话。

［美国民俗学会演化人类研究所。］

“什么？”

［成立于2127年9月23日。］

［这简直荒唐！］“现在是哪一年？”

［2189年。］

“我怎么……”［我还活着？2189年？这他妈是什么笑话吗？］

［就我们的调查结果显示，您于1998年逝世，我们复活了您。至少，部分吧。］

［那他妈是什么意思？！］“你是谁？”

［斯万特·帕博。自然人类学研究员。我们通过对人类群体体质特征和结构的剖析，探讨人类自身的起源、分布、演化与发展，人种的形成及其类型特点，以及现代人种、种族、民族的分类等问题。］

［&%#$@&%$&#……］“什么？”

［通俗来说，我们研究人类的特征、形成和发展规律。有时我们会有意想不到的发现，比如，您。您是个巫师，对吗？］

“你是个麻瓜？”

［麻瓜？这是你们对不精通麻瓜的人类的称呼吗？这个单词怎么拼写？］

“M-U-G……不，你到底是谁？”［这他妈一定是梦，我死了。我知道我死了。这是画框的世界吗？］

［画框的世界？那是你们的天堂吗？］

“你最好立刻给我解释清楚，斯通？斯博？帕……”

［帕博。］声音停了一下，继续道，［一贯以来，我们相信晚期智人就是智人种唯一的亚种。当然，十五万年前还曾有长者智人的亚种，但他们已经灭绝了。——直到最近，我们发现事实并非如此。据我们尚不完备的考察，距今约两百年前，世界上还存在智人种的第二个亚种，巫师。——好吧，这可能还有些争议。因为实际上我们并没有见到过任何一个巫师，无法断定……麻瓜？与巫师是否有鲜明的形态特征区别。但可以肯定的是，巫师们生活的世界与我们有明确的地理隔离。尽管我们尚未调查清楚，但巫师与麻瓜似乎有上千年？上万年？不曾通婚。外加其他诸多原因，我们暂且把巫师列为智人种亚种。］

“……你说两百年前，是什么意思？”

纯白的天地间突兀地出现单人软沙发，玻璃圆茶几，一杯清水，和几张图片。格林德沃迫不及待地灌下半杯水，润了润干哑的喉咙，接着跌坐进软沙发里，基于人体工程学的柔软记忆棉服帖地按揉着他的脊背。格林德沃闭上眼睛，放任自己在这舒适的海洋中徜徉了一阵儿。

“你是说，”隔了一会儿，他开口道，“世界上已经没有巫师了。”

［据我们的研究发现，是的。］帕博的声音有些困倦。

“那我是怎么回事？”［复活，他之前是说了复活吗？这怎么可能？］

［这件事解释起来比较复杂。简单来说，我们在极寒冰盖下发现了您。——您看过《美国队长》吗？情况有些类似。］

“什么队长？”

［看起来巫师世界似乎没有超级英雄。］短暂的停顿。［好吧，情况是这样的，由于您死亡前所处位置高寒，暴风雪掩埋了您的尸首，保存了您大脑的部分生物活性。我们发现您时，您正濒临死亡。］

“你是说我没有死？”

［不，按照脑死亡的定义，您确实已经死了。］

“我被你搞糊涂了。”

［实际上，早在2019年，耶鲁大学医学院就已经能够恢复死亡猪大脑的细胞功能，但碍于当时的技术限制，他们尚且无法恢复大脑的知觉或意识功能。这项研究从未停止，直到五年前，首例知觉觉醒在猴脑上临床实验成功。您是我们第一例人体实验。］

“为什么是我？”

［这就更复杂了。但通俗来讲，您的大脑符合实验条件。这是极其罕见的。一般情况下，大脑一旦停止供血，缺氧会很快导致脑死亡。但实际上脑细胞的死亡是一个逐渐的过程，有些脑细胞的死亡是可以被延迟、保存甚至逆转的。您的大脑细胞在死亡过程中侥幸被极低温保存下来，给了我们逆转的可能。］

“所以我现在算什么？死了？活了？半死不活？”

［您当然活着，先生。］

“格林德沃。”

［什么？］

“我叫盖勒特·格林德沃。”

格林德沃在做梦。

他回到了戈德里克。金色的夏风吹拂着绿油油的麦浪，赶牛人驾着板车，从乡间的田埂边慢悠悠地路过。他蹲踞在粗壮的树枝上，一只手扶着上方的枝干，另一只手搭在膝盖上，眺望姑婆家的方向。

一个浅红色的影子从姑婆隔壁的房子里蹿出来，他赶忙收回自己的视线，跳下树枝，从怀里掏出手抄本，抵靠着树干假装认真地阅读起来。

他的余光注意到那红影不断靠近，但他表现得像完全没有发现，专心致志地研究着抄本上一幅精妙的魔咒构图。一双温暖的手从他前方，猝不及防地捂住了他的眼睛。他笑了一下，伸出舌尖去舔男孩儿的手腕。

男孩儿咯咯咯地笑起来。

他放下手抄本，握住男孩儿的手腕，把它们轻轻拿开——

格林德沃蓦地睁开眼睛。他正躺在一张大床上，睡枕雪白，被褥雪白，就连床头柜也是雪白的。他坐起来，揉了揉沉重的双眼，感到他正不自觉地微笑着。

［嗨，你醒啦。］

一个不同于早前的温柔女声说。他仍旧分辨不清这声音从哪里传来。

“你是谁？”

［帕梅拉·奥本海默。我是帕博博士的助理研究员。博士在休息。］

“我睡了多久？”

声音没有马上回答。［两小时三分钟十七秒。］

“十七秒？”

［我们以大脑的……］

“别，不用告诉我。”格林德沃揉搓着脸颊，“我不想再听原理了。”

［抱歉。］帕梅拉轻笑了一下，［梦里的那个人是谁？］

“你能看到我的梦？”

［……是的。］帕梅拉犹豫地说，［我不应该告诉你，但是……实际上我们正在实时监控你的大脑活动。］

“你的意思是，我在想什么你完全知道？”［他是阿不思·邓布利多。］

［是这样的。邓布利多，他是你的朋友吗？］

“停下。”［见鬼的，这他妈是这么摄神取念的麻瓜版本吗？她怎么会知道我的想法？！操你的，我要离开这里！］

［您没法儿离开这里。］

“你在威胁我？”

［不！当然不是！］帕梅拉惊慌地说，［我永远不会这么做。但您还没有完全康复。］

“我感觉好极了。”

［格林德沃先生，以您现在的情况，您哪里都去不了。］

“是吗。”格林德沃冷笑道，“我倒要看看谁能拦得住我。”他跳下床，满腔怒火地向前走去。但前方，后方，左方，后方，上方，下方，除了无尽雪白，什么都没有。他走得气喘吁吁，却连一扇门，一堵墙都没有看见。他转过身，那张床还在他身后两步远的位置。“这他妈是怎么回事？！你们对我做了什么？！”

［先生，您在模拟系统里。］

“我在哪儿？！”

［简单来说，您周围的一切都是假的。］

“我知道什么是模拟！”格林德沃吼回去，泄气地把自己向后扔到床上。“我根本不在床上，是不是？我的身体，它在什么机器或者培养液里，是不是？”

［您可以这么说。］帕梅拉谨慎地说，［您想聊聊别的吗？您的种族，巫师，或者朋友？邓布利多？你们关系很好吗？］

格林德沃安静了一会儿。半晌道，“曾经。”

［哦，我很抱歉。你想谈谈发生了什么吗？］

“不。”但他的大脑控制不住地回忆过去。他想起他满心沮丧地离开戈德里克，想起邓布利多的欺瞒与背叛，想起破裂的血盟，1945年的决斗，想起魔杖尖的光芒对准他的样子。他嘶哑着声音问，“……你都看到了，是不是？”

［一些片段。模糊的快照。你们决裂了？］

“说反目成仇更合适。”

［为什么？］

“因为他不相信我。因为他也像所有其他人一样，认为我是个疯子，暴君，残酷的极权统治者。因为他让世俗的目光遮住了他看向未来的眼睛，蒙蔽了他的判断。因为他就是这么个烂人。因为他差点儿让我也相信我做错了。”

［你做了什么？］

“预言。”

［……哦。］

格林德沃轻笑一声，“你不相信我。”

［这很难说。要知道，在我们的世界，即使一只章鱼也敢声称自己懂预言。］

“很好笑。”

［是啊。］

一阵儿寂静。格林德沃又开始说，“我看到了战争。我看到麻瓜的长枪短炮，看到巨大的蘑菇云在战场腾飞。”

［那是什么时候？］

“1927年，我第一次把我的预言展示给巫师全体。在那之前，我只把它们展示给我的信众。而在我甚至拥有信众之前，只有邓布利多看过。那时候是——我想想，1889年。”

［三百年前。］

“那时我看到巫师的灭亡。”

［你在三百年前预言到今天？］

“今天？我可不知道。”格林德沃诚实地说。他还有什么好隐瞒的呢？帕梅拉能看到他的一切。“在预言中，我只看到图像，连续的图像，像黑白电影。”

［你看到了什么？］

“我看到……”他说。他试着回忆，在大脑中追溯预言里的画面。“你能看到吗？”

［……是的。］

他看到巫师的世界如何坍塌。隐匿在雕塑中，石墙间，电话亭下的折叠空间暴露出来，像山崩海啸后翻腾出的水下遗城。断壁残垣勉力支撑着不倒下，才得以令人窥见宛如失落的庞贝古城似的宏伟建筑。它们有的深入地下，有的高耸入云，有的遗世独立，有的不见天日。苍白的枯骨，断裂的魔杖，腐化的衣料在土石间隐现。

荧光指示灯牌在这些遗迹外拉出警戒光线，慕名前来的考古爱好者们聚集在勘探车旁，闪光灯此起彼伏。

格林德沃猛地从回忆中抽离。他喘着粗气，苦笑着问，“你觉得怎么样？”

［一模一样。］

“什么？”

［有人给你看过了吗？帕博博士告诉你的吗？］

“告诉我什么？我没懂，你说一模一样是什么——”格林德沃骤然停下来。意识到帕梅拉的话背后的含义，他几乎汗毛直立。“你是说，你的意思是，这些已经发生了？”

帕梅拉沉默了一阵子，语气复杂地说，［这就是我们如何发现你的。你的尸骨曝露在外，我们的勘察人员立刻注意到冰盖下的人形。］

“没有其他人了？”

但帕梅拉像没有听到他的问题，自顾自地说，［所以你的预言是真的。］

“哈，现在相信了？”格林德沃疲倦地说，“我曾经——”他深吸了一口气，继续道，“我曾经以为我错了。从我出生起，从我能够记忆开始，我一直做着同一个梦，巫师灭亡的梦。至少那时候我们都以为这不过是梦。逐渐的，我发觉我能够预言，我能够看到别人看不到的东西。我告诉了许多人。”

［……但没有人相信你。］

“哈，即使在巫师世界，预言也被认为是不入流的把戏。我的占卜教授对我不借助任何物品断言未来感到十分恼火，他经常颐指气使地嘲讽，你自以为是梅林吗？”格林德沃惟妙惟肖地模仿着占卜教授的语气，自己先笑了出来，“接着我知道，那不是梦，那是未来。唯一的问题是，我不知道它会在什么时候发生。然后我预言了麻瓜的战争，炮火漫天，战火纷飞，我看到它们的威力。我想，这就是巫师灭绝的罪魁祸首了。”

［它们是吗？］

“好问题，我还指望你回答我呢。”格林德沃说，“1945年，我预言里除去巫师灭绝的部分全都发生了。邓布利多击败了我，我在纽蒙迦德度过余生，什么都没有发生。尽管巫师世界遭遇了第二次考验，但那与巫师灭绝相比不过是小打小闹。我想，也许是我错了，也许那不是巫师的绝灭，也许半个世纪来我所做的每一件事都是虚妄。也许……”

“也许我就是他们以为的那种人。”

［你不是。］

格林德沃耸了耸肩，“现在我知道我不是了。”

［你恨他吗？］

“谁？”

［邓布利多。那个打败你的人。］

格林德沃没有回答。

再次醒来时，格林德沃发现自己躺在棉绒的地毯上。面前有一台宽大的曲面显示器，一张泛着金属冷光的电视柜，几个精致摆件，身后是一张大理石白的茶几，长沙发，一盏简洁的黑线条吊灯从天花板上垂下来。

现在这里像个房间了。它甚至有个门。还有四面墙壁。

［帕梅拉告诉我你可以预言。］

最开始的声音回来了。是那个男人。帕博博士。

“……嗯。”

［你现在也能做到吗？］

“做到什么？”

［预言。］

“我不知道……”他揉了揉眉心，感到异常疲惫，“我睡了多久？”

［八小时二十三分钟五十六秒。］

“那可真够长的。”他嘟哝道。

［你能预言吗？］

“我不知道。”

［你能试试吗？］

“怎么试？”

［你以前是怎么做到的？］

“以前……”

『你是怎么做到的？』蓝眼睛问。

「做到什么？」金头发说。

他们躺在山坡上，溪水在两个山丘间流淌，几只蜻蜓点过水面，在距离他们不远的草丛间低飞。

『预言。你是怎么预言的？你怎么知道我晚上吃了坩埚蛋糕？你连这个也能预言吗？』蓝眼睛叽里呱啦地抛出一大堆问题。

金头发哈哈大笑，「因为你嘴边沾着蛋糕屑。」

『哪里？现在还有吗？快点帮我弄掉！——你凑这么近干嘛。』

「帮你弄掉。」

『……哦，这可是你先开始的。』蓝眼睛抓住金头发的衣领，把他拉得更近。『呼……你还，你能……你现在能预言吗？』

「我预言你将永远爱我。」

『……这不算预言。』蓝眼睛小声咕哝。

「我爱你。」

『……我知道。』

［……格林德沃先生？］

格林德沃阴沉着脸，“你看到了？”

［呃……］

“预言不是你以为的那样。预言找上我，而不是我去找预言。”

［你不能控制？］

“不能。”

他想起预言中默默然攻击邓布利多的场景，那景象中邓布利多像是快要死了。但预言只展现了前半部分。故事的后半段，邓布利多毫发无损。战败后他曾经认为也许巫师灭绝的预言也是这样，也许他只看到了部分，也许巫师们只是躲了起来。

［好吧。你还能想起别的什么？］

“我什么时候能去死？”

［抱歉？］

“为什么要复活我？”

［……想要了解另一个世界？您瞧，您是那个世界最后一个巫师了，如果您不留下些什么，巫师世界就将永久遗失在历史的风沙中，只留下史书中星星点点的虚假故事。我想这不会是你愿意看到的。对吗？］

［我曾用半个世纪避免这样的结局发生。又用半个世纪接受我本不必这么做。］“……你们想知道什么？”

格林德沃不知道过去了多久。

在虚拟世界模拟器中，时间的流逝似乎与他习惯的不太相同。他不知道自己什么时候陷入睡眠，不知道什么时候清醒。只有两个不同的声音轮番与他交流。

有时他们会变换模拟器中的装饰，好让他不感到无聊。有时他们给他看现代世界的投影，带他领略三百年后的宇宙立方。大部分时候，他说，他们记录。像普通的同事。

［谢谢，格林德沃先生。您辛苦了。］

“怎么样了？”他无所事事地问。回忆已经榨干了他的全部精力。

［您提供的信息已经足够我们建立完善的巫师世界模型，我想要不了多久，我们就能在计算机中模拟出完整的巫师生态环境。］

“……很好。咒语都记下来了吗？”

［是的。但我们的科研人员尚且无法复制出相同的效果。］

格林德沃笑了一下，“当然。你们只是麻瓜。”

［巫师和我们有什么不同吗？按照你的说法，巫师并不能算是智人种的亚种，你们和我们同根同源，都属于晚期智人。什么让你们这样特殊？］

“好问题。……曾经我觉得是力量。”

［现在呢？］

“力量吧。”

［我没有明白。］

“生存的力量。”格林德沃没头没尾地说，“知道吗？巫师们曾经管你们叫弱者，弱势群体。邓布利多认为你们需要保护。”

［但你不这么认为。］

“看看是谁笑到了最后？”

［的确如此。］帕梅拉笑了一下，［如果，我是说如果，你早知道事情会发展到这一步，你会怎么做？］

格林德沃沉默了一会儿。思考他做出别的选择，结局会不会不同。半晌，他长舒一口气。“我已经竭尽所能，没什么好后悔的了。”

“……我什么时候能去死？”

［什么？］

“帕博答应我，等我为巫师留下足够的遗产，我就可以去死了。我想现在是时候了。”

［是吗。］

格林德沃蹙起眉头，“你不知道？”

［哦，哦，我知道。我是说，我的意思是，］帕梅拉惊慌失措地说，［我们最近没有讨论过这件事。我不知道具体时间。］

“明天怎么样？”

［那么快？你不想……看看现在的世界？你不想有一天可以离开模拟器？］

“我看得已经够多，活得已经够久了。”

［……我会转告帕博博士的。］

“谢谢。”格林德沃轻飘飘地说，“在那之前，你能最后帮我一个忙吗？”

格林德沃梦到他在下坠。

他蓦地睁开眼睛。原野的风，耕牛的鸣叫，雨后草坪空气清新，他转过身，看到红头发的蓝眼睛躺在山坡的向阳面，清秀的脸颊上沐浴着阳光。

“嗨。”他说。伸手帮他把过长的发丝捋到耳朵后。“下午好。”

“下午好。”红头发睁开他的蓝眼睛，飞快地亲吻了他的唇。“你怎么了？做噩梦了？”

“嗯。我梦到世界上只剩下最后一个巫师。”

“真可怕。那个倒霉鬼是谁？”

“……是你。”格林德沃寂寞地说，“那个孤独的倒霉蛋是你。”

“真的？我是怎么活到最后的？”

“你没有。你早早就死了。有人把你复活了。”

“这是预言吗？”

“不，这是个梦。”

“好吧，”红头发的蓝眼睛滴溜溜得转，“别怕，我不会让你一个人的。”

“你在胡说八道什么，我说的是你。”

“哦，那你一定不会让我一个人的。”

“是吗？你怎么肯定呢？”

“因为我不会让你一个人的。”

“你说的。”

“嗯哼。我说的。”

“你反悔了怎么办？”

“吃掉一桶鼻涕虫。”

“……你最好还是不要反悔，那场面太恶心了。”

“我想也是。”

帕梅拉注视着显示器上两个少年人甜言蜜语，颇为自己精妙的建模技巧而自豪。她只在格林德沃的回忆里偶尔见到这个男孩儿，想要完美无瑕地还原他几乎不可能做到。但不知怎么的，帕梅拉脑子中的某处却清晰地知道，格林德沃并不是要求她在这个世界投放一个一模一样的人形，他不在乎他的样子，不在乎他说话的声音，甚至不在乎他不是他。

格林德沃想要一个巫师。想要这个巫师陪伴他最后的旅程。

而这个巫师最好是他。

帕博敲了敲实验室的玻璃门，对沉浸在初恋童话中的帕梅拉说：“准备一下，可以清除他的记忆了。”

“清除记忆？您不是答应让他去死？”

帕博不耐烦地说，“他可以预言！你疯了吗？要让这样的资源平白流逝？古往今来，无数宣称自己能够预言的欺世盗名者不胜繁多，哪个拥有真本事呢？现在我们手中就有一个，有可能是唯一的一个。他已经把知道的全部一字不漏地告诉我们，他的记忆没用了。现在，清除他的记忆，想办法让他预言。”

“了解！”

帕梅拉站起来，绕过显示平台与浮空的全息图像，向气闸门后的类血液透析机走去。这个用以模仿血液循环的「BrainEx」系统联接着一缸培养液，错综复杂的导线和电极片探进培养液中，与一颗光裸的大脑相连。

培养缸的四个立棱嵌着冷光，炫白的光芒打在这颗脑的皮层上，把每一个沟壑褶皱照亮得一清二楚。

帕梅拉打了个寒颤，飞快地按下了清除键。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 临时起意的脑洞，不知道为什么走向逐渐源代码hhhhh可惜这是一个没有平行世界的宇宙hhhh


End file.
